Forgotten Love
by grey0415
Summary: RE-POST... Thanks to Kathy!... I thought I had everything a girl could ask for, I always knew at the back of my mind that I would never be enough. Short and cheat Story! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi reader here's the first chapter of Forgotten love re-post.**

 **Just refollowrefollow, fav and don't forget to leave reviews, let me know how it is..**

 **Thank you Kathy for all the help and Debbie.**

 **this is a short cheat story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ana**

I thought I had everything that a girl could ask for, but I was wrong.

"Who is she?" I asked the private investigator I hired a week ago.

"Her name is Leila Williams, she's 26 years old, owns an art studio here in Seattle, and is a very talented painter."

I looked at the photo of my husband and his mistress, and my heart clenched at the sight of them. They look so happy and in love. They were on a beach, and I remembered when Christian told me a few weeks ago that he had to go on a business trip and he would be gone for an entire week.

Apparently he took his mistress to the beach, while I left alone at home waiting for him to call.

"Thank you" I said to the investigator, and walked away.

How did I know that my husband was cheating on me? Well a few weeks back, I just happened to be in an apartment building in the Pike Market District, looking for an apartment for my younger brother for when he started college here in Seattle next year. When I was walking out of the apartment, the door to the apartment down the hall opened, and when I looked in, I saw my husband getting dressed while some woman, wearing only a silk robe, was paying for a pizza delivery. Seeing their state of undress, I knew what had just happened. I just stood there in shock and disbelief before turning around and heading home, broken hearted, but mad as hell. That's when I hired the private Investigator.

Based on the report they been together for 4 months now.

Two days later Christian informed me that he had to go out of town for 2 days…and didn't invite me to go with him.

Now it's time for me to confront my cheating husband and his whore—he is currently in her apartment, not out of town on a 2 day business trip….

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my car and went straight to the elevator. Luckily the security at the front desk knew me and let me up.

Arriving at 15th floor and went to the bitches door and knocked.

"Just a second" and then I heard some commotion and giggling.

"Hurry up"- I knew that voice so well

The door opened, and she started to speak, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw me.

"Hi, may I come in" I said to her, staring her right in the eyes. I walked right in, not waiting for her to answer.

She's very beautiful- tall, curvy, sophisticated-everything that I'm not.

I looked around her apartment, and saw that she has really good taste.

"Leila what took you so-"and just like his mistress, Christian is beyond shocked to see me. He's only wearing his black boxer briefs

"Hello Christian" I harden my heart and stare at him coldly.

"Ana let me…" he started to say, but I cut him off before he could say any more.

"What? You didn't mean for this to happen? You didn't mean to hurt me? This isn't what it looks like?" I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Should I have all your things delivered here now?" I asked, turning towards his speechless whore.

He didn't answer, so I turned on my heels and walked away.

I went home and started packing my things.

Halfway through packing Christian barged in.

"Wh-what are you doing" he stuttered.

"What does it look like?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Baby please let me explain" he begged, grabbing my hands.

"Explain what Christian?" I yelled, pulling away from him.

"I'm so sorry" he fell to his knees.

"Why?" I quietly asked, as I sat on the edge of our bed. "Why wasn't I enough?"

"You've been so busy and all we do is fight. I met her in a bar one night and we got into talking. Nothing happened. Then a week later I saw her again at an exhibit at her art studio. We went for a few drinks and one thing lead to another…" as his voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands. All I wanted to do scream at him and hurt him like he hurt me.

"Do you know how hard it is to be your wife? I have worked so hard to prove myself –prove that I didn't just get my job because I'm your wife. I have to constantly prove to everyone that I earned my job on my own, and that I didn't just marry you for your money. I had just recently graduated college, and suddenly I became an editor. Everyone said that I was handed the job because I was the wife of the CEO."

"But do you know what hurts the most? That despite all of it, the judgement and criticism, I knew that you were there for me. Ever since we started dating and I found out about your past, I was always scared that one day you would wake up and realize that I wasn't enough anymore…. But you always told me that I was more than enough. But I was so wrong, wasn't I?"

"You are enough" he weakly says

"Yeah right…. It's so obvious that I am enough" I mutter. "Why could you be monogamous in your contractual relationships but not in our marriage?"

"I hope she was worth it" I said as I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of our bedroom.

"Please Ana! I'll do anything -please don't leave me" He pleads, hugging me from behind. I feel his tears on my shoulder.

"I didn't leave you, you left me" I said, and freed myself from his arms.

"Please tell me what I can do" he begs, grabbing my waist and pulling me back to him.

"There's nothing you can do- I'm so sorry I wasn't enough." I finally removed his arms and ran to the elevator.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gail crying and Taylor and Sawyer just looked at us. I gave them one last smile as I stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. After I got to the garage and started backing my car out, I saw the elevator open, with Christian on his knees, tears streaming down his face, screaming my name. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I don't know how long I've been driving -I don't really have anywhere to go- my parents are in Georgia for their wedding anniversary and Kate is in New York.

My vision is too blurred from crying, so I had to pull over to the side of road. A few minutes later I heard the blaring of a car horn, and I looked up into the rear view mirror just in time to see a big truck coming right at me. Before I could move, I felt the impact and my car flipped over several times. Darkness engulfed me, and I felt at peace.

 **Christian**

What have I done? I have everything I need- money, power, family and most important, a beautiful wife who loved me despite all my faults and fuckedupness.

All she wanted was for me to love her back unconditionally. But I betrayed her—I broke my vows.

 _I hope she was worth it_

That sentence keeps coming back.

But Leila fucking Williams was not worth it.

She's just a whore who boosted my ego and made me feel wanted.

I don't know how long I've been kneeling- I can no longer see her car.

She left me again, just like the last time.

You fucked another woman Grey, what do you expect? My sub-conscious sneered at me

"Mr. Grey" I heard Gail call my name.

"Let's go inside sir," but I don't want to move.

With the help of Sawyer and Taylor they got me to my feet and helped me to the great room.

Setting me on the couch, they then left me alone without saying a word; I know they must be disgusted by my actions.

I look around, and my eyes go to the huge wedding picture that hangs above the fire place. We look so happy. I was standing behind Ana, smiling down at her, and she's beaming back at me. We were so in love. And I just ruined that.

If I just could turn the clock back I would, and change everything, but I know I can't.

My cell phone buzzes and wakes me. It was 9 PM- I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the couch.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was my mother calling. I contemplate not answering it, but finally decide to.

"Mom" I answer.

"What took you so long to answer Christian?" I was taken aback by my mother's tone of voice.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry" I sighed. Maybe she still doesn't know about my infidelity.

"Oh son… it's Ana." My heart stopped beating upon hearing my mother's sob.

"Wh-what" I couldn't form a sentence.

"She's been in a car accident. You need to come to the hospital now! " I dropped my phone, and then stood up. I screamed for Taylor to get the car, and he and Sawyer drove me to the hospital, breaking every speed limit on the way.

My mind is racing.

This is all my fault.

I caused this.

If something happens to Ana, I will never forgive myself.

Oh God, my Ana, my wife.

We arrived at the hospital and my parents, Mia and Elliot are already there waiting for me.

"Mom where is she?" I ask frantically.

"She's in surgery." Mia is sobbing in Elliot's arms.

My mother takes us to the waiting room.

"Mom tell me" I feel so afraid.

"All I knew is that she's in critical condition. The truck that hit her car was speeding and hit her from behind. The driver said that he didn't see her car pulled over, and when he tried to hit the brakes it was too late and he slammed into her, flipping her car over several times.

I just closed my eyes. I could still see the look on Ana's face when she confronted me in Leila's apartment. I start sobbing in my mother's arms.

 _I hope she was worth it…_

Those words will haunt me for the rest of my life….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Christian**

We have been waiting for hours and we still haven't heard from the lead surgeon. Taylor has already contacted Carla and Ray and Alex, Ana's younger brother and they are on their way.

The door of the operating room opened and walk out a doctor in blue scrubs which are covered in blood—Ana's blood

"Family of Anastasia Grey" he look at us and we all nodded. My mom addressed him as Dr. Smith.

"I'm her husband" I managed to say, while pushing down the bile that risen to my throat.

He husband who was unfaithful to her…..

"Mrs. Grey has suffered a very severe impact to the left side of her body- her left leg and arm are broken, and she has lost a lot of blood. However what we are most concerned with is the injury she suffered to her head. Since the impact was on her side, her head slammed into the window, causing serious trauma to her brain. At this point we do not know the full extent of the damage, but I need to inform you that it is very possible she will not recover from this injury. Currently she is in a coma, and we do not know if or when she will come out of it. I am very sorry that I cannot give you better news at this moment."

"No!" Carla screams, startling all of us.

"Doctor Smith do you mean that….." I couldn't finish my question.

"Yes Mr. Grey –we do not know if she will survive." I collapsed in my chair. I can't breathe.

It's been a month and Ana is still in a coma. The first week was difficult for all of us, and everyone keeps asking me why Ana's luggage was in her car, but I was so ashamed that I couldn't tell the why. I know this was all my fault and they should know what I've done to my wife, but I was too much of a coward to tell them the truth.

I'm a coward, and the biggest bastard in the world. I keep hoping that Ana will wake up and we can talk and work things out. Mine and Leila's affair was over the moment I ran out of her apartment to chase after Ana, but I knew the moment I stepped into our bedroom and saw her packing that I lost the most important person in my life—the person I vowed to cherish and love faithfully for the rest of my life. I am a piece of shit.

From what I heard, Leila went to Europe for some art exhibit and she will stay there as long as I can keep her there.

Everything Ana said to me that fateful day is still haunting me day in and day out. The guilt is eating me up.

 _I hope she was worth it…_

I should be the one lying in this hospital bed- not Ana. All she ever did was love me unconditionally, but all I did was tear her heart out and cause her nothing but pain.

"Please baby come back to me" I whisper gazing at her bruise face, my hand clasped around her cold, limp hand.

"Please, God, if you can hear me, punish me for my sins… just please bring her back to me" I pray, tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you Ana… I know that saying I'm sorry is not enough for what I did to you" I sobbed.

"What did you do Christian?" I was startled at the sound of my mother's voice.

Fuck I didn't hear the door open.

"Mom-"I started, but one look at my mother made me stop talking.

"Tell me Christian, what the hell did you do to Ana?" Grace hissed at me

"I cheated on her" I whispered, hanging my head, too ashamed to look at my mother.

"Oh my God" Grace muttered in total shock. I know without looking at her that she's furious and disappointed in me.

"I can't believe this…everything she went through this is how you treat her? How could you do this to Ana!" she yelled at me.

"Where did I go wrong with you Christian? Oh, wait. Elena taught you how to treat women" she said to me, completely disgusted, walking away and out of the room, leaving me a sobbing mess beside Ana's bedside.

It's been a week since my mother found out what I did, and she cannot bear to look at me. I know from the way my father looks at me my mom told him everything too.

Mia and Elliot keep asking me why our parents are so cold towards me but I just brush them off and don't say anything.

The doctor just told me that I needed to prepare myself for the worst, but I keep insisting that as long as Ana's heart is still beating then her life support will continue. I don't care how long Ana remains in a coma, but I will not give up on her until she opens those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

I haven't left her side since the day she was brought in. I have no clue what is happening outside of these hospital walls.

Leila tried several times to call and email me, so I finally blocked her number. She then attempted to enter GEH, but I told Taylor to get rid of her. I know he and Sawyer are disgusted with me, but as their employer they have to do what I tell them to do. But it doesn't stop the way they look at me every time they see me. I can't blame them one bit.

Ana's parents are staying in Escala, a few floors down from our penthouse apartment. They come to the hospital every day and stay until late at night. Every time they show me their kindness I become more and more disgusted with myself.

If they knew what I had done to their daughter, I would be 6 feet under by now. I know they wouldn't allow me anywhere close to Ana.

Three months pass by and thankfully Ana is slowly showing some slight signs of improvement. The doctor told us that it was all on Ana now to decide if or when she would wake up. 2 weeks ago they took her off life support and slowly began to reduce her meds, hoping to help her regain consciousness.

Every day I keep talking to her and praying for her to wake up. She has been whimpering in her sleep, a sign that she might wake up soon…

If that happens I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to show her how much I love her and how sorry I am for being such a selfish bastard.

I know it won't be easy, but I will do everything to earn her forgiveness.

"Mmm" I looked up and Ana has started to thrash in her sleep.

Terrified of what is happening, I push the call button to alert her nurse, and within a few seconds two nurses rush inside her room.

"Call her Doctor now" nurse # 1 said to nurse #2.

"Oh please God don't take her away from me, please..." I said over and over to myself.

"Sir I need you to step outside please" nurse #2 said, pushing me out of the room.

"What the fuck is happening?" I demanded as the doctor came into Ana's room.

"Please sir" as the nurse successfully managed to push me outside the room, then close the door in my face.

"Christian what is going on?" I looked behind me and saw Carla along with my entire family.

"I- I'm not sure, Ana just started thrashing in her sleep and….." I couldn't complete my sentence; I am so scared right now.

30 minutes later the doctor finally opened the door and I could see a slight smile on his face.

"Anastasia is awake now." The moment that words came out of his mouth we all rushed into her room, excited to see her awake.

She's awake with Carla and Ray at her side hugging and kissing her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mom glaring at me but I ignored her for the time being.

"Mom, who are they?" My head snapped towards Ana upon hearing those words.

"What? Annie-"Ray started to say, only to be cut off by Ana… "Dad where's Mike? Why isn't he here? And who is that" Ana asked, pointing at me. Upon hearing that, I fell to my knees…

Mike Lewis, the man I hate, Ana's first love.

Why is she asking for him? Why isn't she asking for me?

"Annie what is the last thing you remember?" Ray asked, very cautiously.

"Uhm… Mike and I were going to the movies…."

She sounds so confused

"Mr. and Mrs. Steele, Mr. Grey, it is apparent that Ana is suffering from amnesia. It appears that her memories for the last few years are gone. "

Is this karma?

She doesn't remember me, our love, our marriage, my cheating…

 **AN: thank you for all the support.**

 **Let me know what you all think about this chapter!**

 **Sorry it me so long to update, just really busy and sorry for all the mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Kathy and Debbie!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Anastasia**

I don't really understand what is happening, I'm so confused. I can't believe that I don't remember the last three years of my life. Then there is Christian Grey, who my parents are telling me is my husband. I don't remember him at all…

I've been awake for a few days now, and the doctor said that I will be able to go home soon, but where is home?

 _Where you and your husband live, of course_! A husband and home I do not remember.

I don't want to go home with Christian even though he is my husband—he is a total stranger to me, and I am not comfortable around him at all. I would prefer to go home with my parents, but everyone seems to think it will be better for me if I lived with Christian—that maybe being around him and in my own home will help with my memory.

"Hi Ana- are you ready to go home?" Christian asks as he stands at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah…. I guess" I shrug, and try to give him a small smile.

"Let's get you out of here then" he smiles, but it doesn't reach his gray eyes.

I sit in the wheelchair and he starts to push me out of my room and into the elevator. I can't believe this man is my husband—I only remember my boyfriend Mike, who I am in love with.

Helping me up to get me inside the SUV, I see his driver/bodyguard Taylor in the driver's seat.

"How are you Mrs. Grey?" he politely asks. I'm still not used to being called Mrs. Grey.

"Um… good, thank you. Please call me Ana." This really sucks, I think to myself.

"Taylor let's go home" Christian orders after he gets into the SUV, sitting next to me.

He attempts to hold my hand, but I pull away from him. I can see that he is hurt by my rejection, but I don't know what to do. He is a total stranger to me after all, and I still have a lot of questions.

After a 30 minute trip from the hospital we pull into an elegant looking building, and park in the underground garage. Just like at the hospital Christian helps me walk from the car to the elevator. Because I was in a coma for three months, I am weak and I need to undergo extensive physical therapy in order to get my strength and coordination back.

The elevator stops at the penthouse, and I am impressed by the beauty and elegance of this apartment. Why the fuck did someone like Christian Grey marry someone like me?

This place screams wealth. So far all I know about him is that he is a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company here in Seattle.

"Ana… would you like to see your room?" We have both agreed to sleep separately for now.

"Yes please" I am exhausted and overwhelmed by everything and just want to lie down and rest. The truth is I want to be alone for a while….

We walk further down a hallway, and at end of the hall are two doors, one on the right one on the left. He opens the door to the left and the first thing I notice is the floor to ceiling glass windows. Wow what a view. I can see the bay and the Space Needle from here.

He lays me down to the bed and arranges some pillow against the headboard, so I can lean against them and relax. "I'll leave you to rest. Is there anything else you need?" he politely asks. I shake my head no, whisper a quiet thank you to him, and he walked out, closing the door behind him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and close my eyes and drift off to a restless sleep.

 **Christian**

I walk down the hall to the kitchen, lost in my thoughts. I hate this- I hate the way she looks at me, I hate the way she acts around me. I am a total stranger to her. I hate all of this. I hate myself for causing this.

 _This is karma, Grey. This is all your fault._

I grasp the edge of the bar counter and shake my head, willing myself to stop the tears that are burning my eyes.

I look out the windows and just stare into space. Ana is here physically, but emotionally my wife is gone. The wife I knew and loved.

 _I hope she was worth it…._

"Mr. Grey" I was startled by Gail's voice, which was filled with concern.

"Mrs. Jones, can you please prepare something for Ana to eat?" I said, sighing.

"Of course, sir." She gives me small smile, then proceeds to prepare Ana's dinner.

When Gail has Ana's dinner ready, I take it up to her room along with something to drink.

Ana is sleeping soundly- I hate to wake her but she really needs to eat.

"Ana… baby" I shake her gently.

"Hmm" she stirs awake, opening her beautiful blue eyes.

"Gail made you some dinner." I placed the tray on the bed beside her.

"Oh, thank you." She sits up and slowly begins to eat.

"Will you tell me how we met?" she asks.

"We met when you came to interview me for the school newspaper. Kate was supposed to do the interview, but she got sick at the last minute and you stepped in for her... " I smiled, remembering the grand entrance she made, stumbling into my office.

I told her the story of how we met, the day she drunk dialed me, how we both fell in love with each other so quick. I wasn't sure if she was ready to hear about her introduction to my playroom, but I decided to get it all out in the open, so told her the entire BDSM and Elena story.

"Did I agree to be your submissive?" she asked, shocked.

"No" I chuckle." You were never my submissive. I wanted more with you, more than I have ever wanted with another woman."

"But we did play, and you let me tie you up, but it was all about pleasure, never pain" I whisper.

Fuck, just thinking about her in my playroom tied up in our bed has my cock stirring and starting to get hard…

After she finished her dinner and took her medication, I could see her eyelids getting heavy I knew she needed to rest.

"Sweet dreams baby" I whispered, and kissed her forehead. She was fast asleep.

I got off of the bed with the tray and with one last lingering gaze on her beautiful sleeping form I stepped out of the bedroom, turning off the light and closing the door behind me.

I was sitting in my office, but I couldn't concentrate as my mind was on Ana. I am contemplating telling her the truth about my affair-I know I need to tell her, but I am a coward. I am scared that it will be too much for her to handle. I know without a doubt that she won't be able to forgive me, and will leave and file for divorce.

I finally give up and go to our bedroom but sleep eludes me. With a frustrating sigh I throw the covers off me and get up.

Opening Ana's door quietly, I see that she is still asleep. I sit in the corner chair and watch her sleep. I miss having her in my arms, kissing her, telling her how much I love her, and hearing her say those magical words back to me _._

 _So why did you cheat on her, asshole?_

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I look at the clock and see it's already 6 am.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I quickly and quietly leave her room, feeling like a fucking pervert who is afraid to get caught peeping.

I went straight downstairs to the kitchen, Mrs. Jones is already there preparing for breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones" I greet her, and grab myself a bottle water from the fridge and put it against my aching neck.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, how's Mrs. Grey?" she asks, placing a mug of coffee in front of me.

"She is still sleeping." I replied as I took a sip of my coffee.

Like I did with dinner last night, I took Ana's breakfast to her room. I found her already awake, and staring off into space. She didn't hear me come in.

"Hi and good morning" I greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, good morning. " She replied. I can tell I startled her.

"You didn't have to bring me breakfast- I can go to the kitchen" she said quietly.

"I know, but I don't want you to fall down on the stairs."

She quietly eats her breakfast, mostly picking at it, as I watched her, aching to touch her, kiss her, and make love to her, like we did every morning for the past three years.

 _Really Grey? Then why did you betray her? Break her heart? Why are you still lying to her?_

Mysubconscious snarls at me...

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Is everything ok?" she quietly asks, staring intently at me.

"Uh, yes… yes" I said hoarsely. Fuck, I am a coward….


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm really happy to read all the reviews, II'm really grateful for Kathy did to my story !**

 **A very BIG THANK YOU! ! Kathy! And also Debbie!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Anastasia**

I finally finished my therapy and can now walk without feeling weak and exhausted. I am enjoying a nice, relaxing walk every afternoon.

For the past two weeks I have been slowly adjusting to my life, although I wish that I could remember anything about our relationship and marriage. It's so sad to see Christian looking at me with longing in his eyes every time we are together.

I admit that my _husband_ is sexy and gorgeous, but I just don't feel anything for him at all. Mike has my heart—he is all I think about, but then the guilt hits because I feel like I am cheating on Christian.

"Sawyer can you stop at the coffee shop please?" According to Luke Sawyer, he has been my CPO ever since Christin and I got married.

"Of course Mrs. Grey" he replies, nodding his head.

I was in line ordering my coffee when someone bumped into me. When I turned around I could not believe who was standing there.

No fucking way!

Mike Lewis is standing in front of me!

Oh my God, my heart starting racing immediately.

"Ana?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Mike!" I gasp.

"How are you?" he smiled that smile that used to make my knees weak.

"I- I'm good, how are you?" I asked, looking him up and down. Damn he looks good since the last time I saw him.

Don't get me wrong, he has always been a good looking guy, but now I see that he has really been working out a lot.

"Miss" the barista called to get my attention.

"Oh sorry… can I have a latte please" I whisper feeling my face turn red…

"If you're not busy would you like sit and catch up?" he smiled nervously, making me giggle like a teenager.

"I would love to" I shyly smile, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I feel like a teenager again, having my high school crush ask me out.

 _You are a married woman I_ scold myself.

We take our orders and took a sit at a corner table of the coffee shop, away from a prying eyes and ears

"So I heard that you are married now.

"Yeah" I sighed, looking down at my latte.

"Is everything ok Ana?" he always knew if something was bothering me.

"I was in a bad car accident 4 months ago and it left me with no memoires of my husband or our marriage. He is a total stranger to me…."

"I'm so sorry to hear that" he pats my hand.

I frown at the contact; there is no electricity from his touch… I don't feeling anything at all.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

I have to stop this now!

Trying to clear my head, I look up to him, seeing him smile sweetly at me.

"How about you?" I changed the subject.

"Well, my dream came true, you are now looking to the President/CEO of Lewis Design and Construction" he said proudly.

Mike always dreamed about going into business for himself, spreading his ideas about eco-friendly designed homes and buildings. He went to school to become an architect

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!" I squealed, feeling proud of his achievement.

We continued catching up, and before I knew it, it was dark outside. I didn't realize that we been talking for hours. I am sure I have several missed calls and texts from Christian and Kate.

Before we parted ways we exchanged phone numbers and promised to see each other again before he went back to New York.

On the way home I couldn't help but smile…

 **Christian**

I don't know how long I been pacing, waiting to see Ana. I called Sawyer earlier and asked him where they were since Ana didn't answer any of my calls or texts. I grabbed my keys to drive myself where they were, but when Sawyer told me that my wife was having coffee with none other than Mike Lewis, I stopped myself.

 _You have no right to feel jealous Grey; after all you cheated on her_

 _Mike Lewis has Ana's heart, not you. She doesn't remember you._

"Stop….Stop… Stop!" I screamed to myself, closing my eyes and clenching my fists...

I hear the ding of the elevator, but from where I was standing I know she can't see me. My heart shattered into pieces when I saw the smile on her beautiful face.

It was the same smile she used to give me when I said or did something for her- it was her happy, giddy smile. I know that smile is because of Mike, not me.

I stood there, looking at her as she was laughing and smiling at a text message on her phone...

Sawyer said that they exchanged numbers…I hope it was not him texting my wife.

I know Ana wouldn't betray me.

 _What makes you so sure, Grey? You betrayed her…_

This fucking, nagging voice in in my head is driving me insane.

"Hi" I make myself known.

"Oh my" she jumped, startled at me.

"Hi" she placed her hand against her pounding chest, and my heart stopped when I saw her bare ring finger. She noticed the sad look on my face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to put my ring back on when I took a shower earlier" she said apologetically.

"It's ok" I smiled, trying to hide the pain I'm feeling right now.

"How was your day?" she asked when I walk past her into the kitchen.

"I had to fly to Portland to close a deal, and just got back earlier this afternoon" I shrugged.

"How was your day?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to see if she be honest with me.

"I saw Mike this afternoon at the coffee shop. We caught up on what's been going on in each other's lives." She gave me small smile.

We fell into an awkward silence. I hate feeling like this—as we aren't sure what to say to each other.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now… goodnight." She gave me a small kiss on my cheek before she turned around and walked to her room, leaving me standing alone in the dark.

I feel this hot, burning anger inside of me. I want to grab her, kiss her, and make her remember what we used to have, but I know as long as I continue to lie to her, this will never happen.

Just like last night, I crept into her room and watched her sleep until my eyelids closed, welcoming the sweet, happy dreams that are filled with Ana and I, before I caused this disaster that is now my life.

Just as I drift off to sleep I hear those same 6 words that plague me every day…

 _I hope she was worth it…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Anastasia**

After my chance encounter with Mike last week, things have become very awkward between Christian and me. I know he is hurting, and he has become quite distant with me. I wish my memory would come back….I hate not knowing anything about what our relationship and marriage was like.

I was walking back to my car after shopping for some anniversary gifts for my parents' anniversary when I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman calling me and walking towards me with a smile on her face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sawyer tense up immediately.

"Anastasia" she said again.

"Yes?" I said back, wondering who she was.

"You don't remember me?" She smiled, bigger this time.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" _Who the hell is this woman?_

"Technically we know _of_ each other-we know one person _very_ well" she smugly says, as her grin becomes more evil. "I'm Leila Williams-the future Mrs. Grey."

 _What the fuck?_

"Excuse me?" I feel rage building inside me.

"Christian plans on divorcing you so we can get married—hasn't he told you yet?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about" I snap, feeling my head start to throb.

"We've been seeing each other for months. He doesn't love you anymore-he wants to be with me. It's a shame you are so delusional that you think he still loves you. You could never be enough for a man like Christian" she snarls back.

"Would you still be interested in him if he wasn't rich?" I ask sarcastically. "After all, we don't have pre-nup, so I will get everything in the divorce, and he will have nothing left for you."

She said nothing, but had a shocked look on her face

"Let's go see about all this, shall we?" I said, gesturing towards the waiting SUV."

"There's no need for that—let me show you this" she said, raising her hand so I could see engagement ring on her finger. "See—he has already asked me to marry him. As soon as he divorces you we are getting married."

"Are you going to get into the car quietly, or am I going to drag you in there, kicking and screaming? It's your choice" I hissed at her, looking at Sawyer to help me grab her and shove her in the car.

All the color drained from her face as she begrudgingly climbed in.

"Sawyer, Grey House, please" I order.

"What the fuck—why are we going there?" she screamed

Ignoring her, I looked out the window and closed my eyes. In no time we arrive at GEH.

I told Sawyer to escort Leila to my cheating husband's office.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grey" Andrea smiled and greeted me, but a soon as she saw who was with me her smile quickly faded away.

Without saying anything I barged into Christian's office—he was in a meeting with 2 men but quickly dismissed them when he saw the look on my face.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise" He beamed at me, but his smile quickly faded when Sawyer pushed Leila inside his office door.

"Yes—this has been a really surprising and enlightening afternoon—as you can see I have your future wife with me" as I gestured towards a very nervous Leila.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he stuttered

"Answer me honestly—did you have an affair with her?" I calmly asked

He just looked at me, all color draining from his face

"Yes" he answered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

I forcefully grabbed Leila's arm and shoved her to Christian's side.

"Do you love her? Are you planning on divorcing me to marry her? Because that is what she just told me!"

"NO! I don't love her. I never planned on leaving you to marry her. She was the biggest mistake I ever made." Leila looked at him, her brown eyes filled with pain.

"You told me that you loved me and wanted to marry me-why are you saying this?" she screamed at him.

"I never said any of that to you—you're just a whore who was willing to spread her legs for me" Christian yelled at her.

"Please baby, believe me when I say that she doesn't mean anything to me" Christian pleads to me, holding my face with his 2 hands.

"Who's delusional now, Miss. Williams?" I smugly said to her.

"Who's going to be Christian, her or me?" I asked, staring Leila right in the eyes.

"You Ana, it's always been you"

Leila screamed, hitting Christian on his back. "You lied to me; you told me that we will be together!"

Christian nodded at Taylor and Sawyer, and they dragged her out of the office, screaming and kicking.

"Wait a minute" I stopped them before they stepped into the elevator.

Without any word, I slapped Leila so hard that my left hand stung and everyone could hear it ring out across the entire floor. After that, I turned around and walked away, leaving her at the elevator with Sawyer and Taylor, and all the employees of the executive floor looking stunned.

I went back to Christian's office, and upon seeing the mini bar in the corner, I poured myself a strong drink and downed it in one gulp.

Christian just stood there nervously while I poured another drink, but this time I took my time sipping it welcoming the burning sensation in my throat.

"Did I know about the two of you?" I asked without looking at him.

"Yes" whispered.

"When?"

"The same day you had your accident"

"Did I leave you? Is that why I was packed and driving away? Is that the reason I was in that accident?"

"Yes" he answers, ashamed, not able to look me in the eye

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes… but I was scared. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't know how to tell you"

"You should have." I turned to look at him and there was fear in his eyes.

"Please baby –" I held my hand up stopping him.

"I knew that someone like you wouldn't be satisfied with someone like me. Ever since I learned that we were married I kept asking myself what you see in me. Why someone like you would settle for some nobody like me. But now that I think about it, it is a blessing that I don't remember anything about our marriage, because now I don't feel the pain of your betrayal….Because now I feel nothing for you" I coldly say to him, with no emotion at all.

"Don't say that baby… please… I know I fucked up Anastasia…please" he chokes out. "What do I have to do to make this up to you, please tell me what I can do" he cries, tears running down his face.

"Nothing…. There is nothing you can do. All I feel right now is relief that I don't remember what you meant to me, how much I loved you…. because now I feel nothing at all for you. I don't love you."

Saying that, I walked out of his office, leaving him on his knees crying and begging me to forgive him.

"Don't follow me" I hissed at Sawyer when he started to follow me.

I didn't realize how long I had been walking until I realized the sun was starting to go down. I sat down on a nearby bench and just took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from rolling down my face.

I know what I said to him was very hurtful, and to be honest it pained me to see him like that. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me, and all I wanted to do was to hurt him like he hurt me.

 _If you feel nothing for him then why are you crying?_

The last few weeks he has shown me how much he loves me, but now knowing of his betrayal, I couldn't allow myself to let him hurt me anymore.

Maybe he was doing everything out of guilt.

This whole time was a big lie; our relationship was doomed from the beginning. From dating only a couple of months to getting engaged and marrying so quickly.

I have a million thoughts swimming around my head right now..

 _I need to contact a lawyer…_

 _Divorce him and free myself from him…_

 _Why couldn't I be enough?_

 _Maybe_ I _did something that made him go look for another woman._

 _Where am I going to live and work now?_

I feel rain drops on my left hand, landing on my engagement and wedding rings.

I guess even the sky is crying with me too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Christian**

I didn't know how long I've been kneeling. It's been hours since she walked out of my office. Fucking Leila she did this, this is all her fault.

 _No asshole, it was all your fault -if you had just talked to Anastasia and opened up to her from the beginning this wouldn't have happened. Oh wait—maybe if you hadn't cheated on your wife none of this would have happened in the first place!_ My sub-conscious hissed at me.

I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I know Sawyer and Taylor have me pinned down on the floor in my office and are holding my arms and legs so I can't move.

"Mr. Grey!" Taylor's voice snapped me from my trance. I look around and my office has been destroyed; my computer shattered against the wall, my chair and desk turned upside down, and there is paperwork thrown all over the place.

I winced when I tried to push them off me-my hands are covered in blood.

 _Fuck! What the hell happened?_

"Christian?" I hear John's voice, and I see my mother standing in the door to my office with my father, crying in his shoulder.

"She's gone" I whispered, looking at the ground, too ashamed to look at their faces.

Sawyer and Taylor pick me up and set me on the couch.

"Oh Christian" my mother signed. I hissed when she grasped my injured hand to examine it.

"Taylor how the fuck did Leila get to Ana? I thought she was in Europe?" I snapped, directing my anger at him.

"The covert security I put in place to watch her missed her sir. According to him, he didn't see her leave the hotel where she's been staying."

I know that no one is to blame for my marriage is falling apart.

 _And this is all your fault- don't blame others Grey_

My mom wrapped my hand after she clean it, suggesting I go to the hospital to have it x-rayed for fractures and to see if I need stitches.

I nodded my head, and we walk out to the elevator.

After getting released from the hospital Taylor drove me to Escala. I have a mild fracture and needed a few stitches.

The penthouse is quiet, so and I knew immediately that Ana was not home.

"She's safe, if you're wondering about Ana" my mom answered my unspoken question. "John is in your office waiting for you."

I nodded my head and walked in and sat down at my desk, looking anywhere but at John.

"Christian, can you tell me what is going on?" John began, handing me a glass of bourbon and sitting on the couch across from my desk.

Taking a deep breath, and sighing out loud I started telling John of my sordid betrayal. "Several months before Ana's accident I began to have an affair" I see John's shocked reaction to my revelation.

"Go on" he encouraged me

"At the time, Ana was so busy at work, trying to establish her career and prove herself since she had been promoted to senior editor. She was motivated and determined to prove to everyone that she had earned the promotion on her own merits, not had it given to her simply because she was the CEOs wife. At first I was very proud of the effort she was putting forth, but after a while I began to feel neglected and abandoned because of the hours she was putting in. I met Leila at her gallery during a showing. At first we just talked, but I felt an attraction to her. I went to her gallery a few days later to see if the attraction was still there, and asked her to have a drink with me. One drink led to 2, and before I knew it we wound up in a hotel room. She gave me what I felt I was missing at home. That's when the affair started." I told John everything that happened from that night up to what happened with Ana showing up in my office with Leila.

I will never forget how Ana looked at me, when she told me I was nothing to her and that she's grateful that she doesn't remember me.

It felt like someone was stomping on my heart repeatedly.

The coldness in her voice gave me a shiver that ran throughout my body.

I had never heard her talk like that; it was someone else talking, not my sweet, patient and loving Anastasia.

I talked with John for 2 hours. After he left I was alone with my parents.

"I know you are disappointed in me" I said, hanging my head, too ashamed to look at them.

"Yes we are, but you are still our son and we don't like to see you like this" my mom said, kneeling down in front of me, caressing my cheek with tears running down her angelic face.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh… I'm here" my mom tried to sooth me by rubbing my back, but it only made me sob even harder.

The next morning when I opened my eyes I had a splitting headache from crying all night. After seeing our wedding photo on the wall of our bedroom I fell to my knees and broke down crying again. I hung the photo in the bedroom a few days ago. It was originally in my home office, but since Ana was sleeping in the next room, having the picture in here made me feel somewhat closer to her seeing her beautiful face smiling at me.

But now looking at it now, it has become a horrible reminder of how I broke my vows and destroyed that beautiful smile on her face.

From the start of our relationship I tried to keep Ana at arms-length, pushing her away, always afraid that she would wake up one day and leave me. That fear has become a reality now because of my infidelity.

Ana never asked me for anything, only my love. Material things meant nothing to her- actually she hated it every time I gave her an expensive give. She was happier with a single rose instead of a pair of diamond ear rings.

The first time she left me was after I hit her with the belt in my playroom. I begged her to come back to me, and she forgave me and gave me another chance. But this time I know she is not coming back. I will never give up trying to get her back though, even if I have to walk across broken glass to convince her of my love and how sorry I am. I will spend the rest of my life begging for her forgiveness.

The pain in my hand is nothing to the pain I'm feeling right now.

I deserved all of this and so much more.

I walk to the kitchen seeing Gail and Taylor already there.

"Taylor where is Miss. Williams?" I ask

"She's in her apartment sir" I nod.

"And Mrs. Grey?"

"Mrs. Grey is at her parent's house, sir"

 _Fuck! I guess anytime now Raymond Steele will be here to bury me alive._

.

 **Anastasia**

After the cab driver dropped me off at my parent's house, I see that they are still awake. I don't want dump my problems on my parents, but I have nowhere else to go right now.

"Annie?" Hearing my mom's voice has me tearing up again, and the moment she opened the front door the flood gates open again. Throwing myself in her awaiting arms I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Come inside baby girl" she ushered me inside where my dad was standing, looking at me.

"What's wrong Annie?" my dad asked, but I couldn't bring myself to tell what had happened.

"Nothing" I hiccupped, not able to talk yet.

They just let me cry until I was cried out and exhaustion overtook me.

They both helped carry me to my old bedroom and tuck me in, and my mom sang me a lullaby she used to sing me when I was a child.

In no time I fell into a deep sleep, taking me away from reality if only for a few hours.

The next morning I woke up with a headache from hell due to lack of sleep and the events from the day before.

My parents have already left for work, leaving me a note and breakfast on the stove.

I know I need to go home and talk to Christian.

After washing my plate and taking a shower, I start my journey towards Escala. Arriving at the penthouse I find it quiet—not sure if anyone was home.

I was half way to my room when I heard a noise from the media room. I turned around and noticed the door was open, and there sitting on the floor was Christian watching our wedding videos. I stood there for a few minutes watching until the end, when I tossed my bouquet. Christian noticed me standing there and turned it off.

"We seemed so happy that day" I said, breaking the silence.

"We were" he whispered.

I walked towards him and sat on the couch by him.

"We looked so in love in that video" my voice broke a little.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me" he looked up, tears in his sad gray eyes.

"If that was true, why did you….." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Because I am 50 shades of fucked up, and I know that by saying I"m sorry it won't fix it" Christian said.

"Growing up I always admired what my parents had, and I always dreamt of having a love like them. I always dreamt of finding someone who will love me like my mother loves my father."

I wipe the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

Christian crawled towards me, grabbing my hands in his, caressing my ring finger that is now naked.

"Tell me what I have to do Ana, please" as he cried into my hands.

"I wish I knew what to say Christian, but I don't. Not knowing what we had or how I felt, I can't understand why this happened. Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough for you? Why did you fuck another woman?" I cried, feeling the full pain of his betrayal.

We just sat there, both crying, no words spoken- just letting out all the pain of our failed marriage.

I got up, walked to my room and started packing. I didn't know where I was going- I just knew I had to get out of there, and away from Christian. I cannot get past this. I cannot forgive him.

Tomorrow I will contact a lawyer and start divorce proceedings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Anastasia**

It's been two months since I walked away from Christian and filed for divorce. He is still refusing to sign the papers.

After I left Escala that day he called me so many times that I had to get a new phone and number. I immediately resigned from Grey Publishing, and now I'm just waiting to hear from various publishing houses where I have applied. I found a small furnished apartment a few days later, and Christian has sent flowers every day. Every time I refuse to accept them, hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want see or hear from him—so far it hasn't worked.

As for Mike and me, we are still in the friend zone, but we been spending a lot of time hanging out and just having fun like we used to do. I am so comfortable around him.

The media went crazy about our separation, especially when Leila's name and their affair came out. It seems that someone sent a photo of the 2 of them to the Nooz… for all I know it was Leila's doing.

Kate told me that she turned up uninvited at one of Grace's functions and made herself known to the Grey family.

Christian had to drag her out, and the Grey siblings were so angry at him that Elliot punched him, breaking his jaw.

So far I am starting to get my life back on track, but sometimes I feel so alone and empty.

I don't know what it is, but there is definitely something missing.

"Ana, are you ready?" Mike asks breaking my train of thoughts.

"Oh… yes" I said, getting up from my chair.

We are having dinner at the grand opening of his friend's restaurant.

"Are you ok?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes just thinking about something" I smile up to him.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it" he steers me to the valet.

His car is already there waiting. He opens the door for me and after he gets settled in he starts the car and we head back to my apartment—it's a short drive and we are there in no time.

"Thank you for dinner Mike" I said, standing by my front door.

"Thank you for coming with me" he smiled back

"Goodnight Mike" I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Ana" he turned around, walked to his car and drove away.

I was just pushing my door open when I heard his voice.

"Are you back together?" Christian asked.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to face him, and I was shocked to see him. Although he was in his usual suit, he looked disheveled.

"Are you fucking him Ana?" he asked harshly, standing too close to me.

I can smell him- he is reeks of alcohol. He was drunk as fuck.

"That's none of your business" I snapped.

"Just fucking tell me" he shouted.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but no, I'm not fucking him. Even if I don't remember anything about us, I still remember that I am still married, unlike you, who couldn't keep his dick in his pants" I said harshly to him, and it was like I slapped him across his face. "Go home Christian" I turned away from him, slamming the door in his face.

"I'm so fucking sorry Ana, I don't know how I'm going to live without you" he sobbed on the other side of my door.

I clasped my hands over my mouth, stopping the sobs that are threatening to escape.

"Please Ana tell me what I have to do" he weakly pounded on my door. "I love you so much" he continued pounding his fists on my door, but I just walked to my bedroom with tears running down my cheeks. I fell asleep face down, still in my black dress, tear stains on my face.

 **Christian**

I don't know how I got home. All I remember was sobbing at Ana's front door, pleading with her to take me back and forgive me. I'm a wreck- my whole life is a fucking mess because of my stupid fucking mistakes.

When the news about my affair broke out, a few of my deals backed out, saying they didn't want to work with cheating bastard like me. The last few weeks my business started suffering bad, but I could care less. Tomorrow if I woke up broke I wouldn't care. It's nothing if Anastasia is not with me.

If I could just turn back the clock I would give everything I have to be able to do it, but I know what's done is done, and I cannot fix it.

The pounding in my head is nothing compared to the pain I feel inside of me. Rolling out of my bed I walk to my bathroom and just stare at the asshole in front of me.

What have I done to my life? I had everything a man could ask for, but because I couldn't keep my pants on, I lost everything.

My family is disgusted with me-my siblings can't stand to be in the same room with me; GEH, the company I built with blood, sweat, and tears is suffering horribly and I don't care.

Most of all, the woman who was there for me, the woman who loved me despite all my fuckedupness, the woman I vowed to love, honor, cherish and to be faithful to, I took for granted. I lied to her, cheated on her, disrespected her, and humiliated her. I was so fucking lucky to have her as my wife, to be called her husband, but I ruined everything. I lost everything because I fucked some whore who boosted my damaged ego. I deserve everything that is happening to me. This is my karma

Looking at myself in the mirror I feel so fucking disgusted. I feel a sharp pain in my knuckles- looking down I see blood running down my fist, and I realize my mirror is broken.

I welcome the pain. I fall down on my knees and let the blood flow freely, never trying to stop the bleeding.

I wake up to a beeping sound beside me. When I tried to move I feel the pain in my hand again.

"Christian" I hear my mom gasp. "Oh my dear boy."

I open my eyes to see my mom's face with tear stains on her cheek.

Another woman in my life is now crying because of me.

"Mom please don't cry" I choke out.

"I'm just so happy to see you, I thought I was to lose you" my mom cried, caressing my cheek.

"What happened?" I ask

Mrs. Jones was going to check up on you when she found you on your bathroom floor bleeding. She called Taylor and called for ambulance and Taylor called me. You lost so much blood that we almost lose you" mom cried in my neck.

"I'm so sorry mom, for everything" I blinked away my tears.

"We are still here, we still love you" mom plead.

"I know mom, I know" I whisper.

After my mom calmed down she left my hospital room to go check her other patients.

"What we're you thinking Christian?" John Flynn asked.

"I really don't know, one moment I was looking at myself in the mirror, then next thing I knew I punched the mirror" I shrugged, looking down to my bandage hand.

"You never told me the real reason why you had the affair" John said.

"At the time I felt like my marriage was failing. Ana and I barely saw each other, and we were always fighting…. Then I met Leila. When I first saw her I was in awe of her, I felt so attracted to her…. just thinking about her gave me a hard on. I admit at one point I thought I was in love with her, but it wasn't love, it was just sexual attraction… she gave what I was missing at home and I welcomed it without thinking of the consequences of my actions. She stroked my ego. Leila was so different from Ana. She would accept all the gifts I gave her without arguing, she was so confident and beautiful. Ana hated when I bought her expensive gifts or spoiled her. But that was one of the many things I love about my wife—she loved me for me, not my wealth." I told John the honest truth. I was a selfish bastard.

"Elena always told me that I was a failure, and that my marriage wouldn't last long. I still remember what Ana told me when she first turned down my marriage proposal… she was afraid that I would get tired of her, that she was not going to be good enough for me. She told me what Elena told her on my birthday, that one day I would need more control and she wouldn't be able to satisfy me, and I would go back to my prior lifestyle and leave her broken hearted…and that's exactly what I did- I broke her heart into million pieces." We talked for a while longer until John had to leave.

I looked down at the divorce papers in my hands that I asked Taylor to bring me.

They say that if you love someone set them free-this is me setting Anastasia free, and give her a chance to find her happiness,

Signing my name on the divorce paper is the hardest thing I've done in my life.

Goodbye Anastasia Grey.

I will always love you, my Anastasia.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Last chapter!**

 **A very BIG THANK YOU! For all the supports and liking this short story.**

 **And to Kathy for a very giod job editing my story!**

 **Also to Debbie without her I wouldn't met Kathy.**

 **Thank you, thank you sooooo much ! I couldn't express enough how grateful I am.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Christian**

 **Six years later**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Today we are signing our final divorce papers, ending our too brief marriage.**

 **My lawyer and I are in the conference room waiting for Ana and her lawyer to show up.**

 **After a few more minutes they both walk in. "Sorry we're late," her lawyer said, setting the papers out for us to sign.**

" **How are you, Ana?" I asked.**

" **I'm good…how have you been?" she asked, looking at my bandaged hand. She doesn't know what happened.**

" **It's still working" I joke while flexing my hand, trying to lighten the mood.**

 **The lawyers started discussing the particulars of our divorce settlement. Ana didn't ask for anything, even though she has a right to half of everything due to the lack of a prenup.**

 **After everyone is satisfied, we both sign the final papers.**

 **After I signed, I asked for a moment alone with Ana.**

" **I'm so very sorry for everything," I said**

" **I forgive you Christian… I'm sorry too. I'm sorry if I did something to drive you to another woman."**

 **I know her insecurity was always an issue. "You did nothing wrong—it was all my fault"**

 **I reached out grasped her soft hands one final time.**

" **Maybe one day we will meet again and we will both be happy. I wish you all the best Christian" she said, pulling her hands from me and leaving the room.**

 _ **End of flashback**_

" **Hey-what are you thinking so hard about?" My wife's voice interrupted my thoughts.**

 _ **My thoughts had been drifting, after that day I started to work on fixing my life and repairing the relationship with my family. A year after our divorce I tried dating again, but nobody compared to Anastasia, so just like before Ana came along, I went back to being completely focused on my business, working 7 days a week. The only difference is now I spend more time with my family.**_

 _ **Until I actually met someone. Her name was Leslie, and she was a beautiful, kind-**_ _ **hearted high school teacher.**_

" **Oh, nothing… just a few lessons my life" I said, pulling her onto my lap, caressing her little baby bump. We are expecting our first child in a few months.**

" **How are you feeling?" I ask**

" **Our baby boy is craving chocolate cake" she pouts.**

 **I look at her beautiful face, and I still can't believe that she is my wife and we are having a baby.**

 **I thought I would never be happy again after everything I had done, but here I am, happily married again. I will not make the same mistakes I did before.**

" **I love you so much" I kissed her passionately.**

 _ **Three years ago….**_

 **Three years have passed since our divorce. I immediately started rebuilding my life again, starting with my family, then my business.**

 **GEH was on the verge of bankruptcy at the time.**

 **Now that GEH is back up and running strong and my family has finally forgiven me.**

 **Leila was admitted to psychiatric hospital—she had been suffering from serious mental issues before we started our affair, and she tried to kill herself after I ended the affair. Since I felt responsible for her breakdown, I paid for her treatment until she was released. She was under John Flynn's care the entire time. I had no contact with her since that awful day in my office.**

 **As for Anastasia, last I heard she took a job in another country, met someone else, and is very happy in their relationship.**

 **I never stopped loving her—she is always on my mind.**

 **One morning I was coming out of Starbucks and I bumped into someone outside the door.**

" **Shit I'm sorry," I said, but I gasped when I realized who it was.**

" **Hey… Christian" Anastasia said, looking up at me with those same big, beautiful blue eyes.**

" **Anastasia" I breathe.**

 **She was as beautiful as I remember—her hair was a little shorter but she still took my breath away and made my heart race**

" **When did you get back?" I asked.**

" **I came back a few weeks ago… my brother graduated from school a year early" she smiled, obviously very proud of him.**

" **Would you like to sit and talk for a bit?" I hesitantly asked.**

" **Sure". We sat at a table in the far corner of Starbucks and talked for hours about our lives for the past 3 years.**

 **Anastasia**

 **After my afternoon coffee with Christian, I went back to my parent's house.**

" **Annie honey…are you ok?" My mom asked**

" **I saw Christian earlier" was all I could say.**

" **Come-let's sit down and talk" mom pulled me towards the table in the backyard.**

" **Tell me –how did you feel seeing him again?" Before I said anything, I thought long and hard about my feelings.**

" **Even though I still don't remember him, for some reason I've really missed him Mom… and seeing him again… I feel this pull towards him, and all I wanted to do was kiss him" I said truthfully.**

" **But you're afraid you will get hurt again," Mom said, reading my mind.**

" **I have something to tell you…. And please don't be angry with me. You were still very young at the time and your father and I went into a rough patch, which resulted in me having an affair… the result of that affair was your brother..."**

 **I gasped, looking at my mom's guilty face. "Wh-what?" I can't believe this!**

" **It only happened once… I was drunk and he was there comforting me… one thing leads to another, and…" she couldn't finish her sentence.**

 **I just looked at her, shock and disbelief on my face.**

" **How…. dad" I couldn't form a sentence.**

" **Because I loved your mother so much. At first, it was really hard to trust her again, the thought of someone with her was so devastating..."**

 **I was startled at my father's voice, and he walked in and sat down next to my mother.**

" **But the thoughts of losing her and losing you were more painful… we went to couples therapy and worked things out, and eventually, I forgave her. They said that if you love someone, either let them go or forgive them… I choose to forgive your mother and I have never regretted that decision."**

 **Dad and mom looked at each other, and I could see the love they have for each other.**

 _ **Back to present**_

" **Christian" I heard my wife call me.**

" **Yes, love?" I asked stepping into our bedroom.**

" **Come here," she said excitedly.**

 **Frowning, I sit down beside her and she grabbed my hand, placing it to her swollen belly and I feel a swift kick.**

" **Oh my" I gasped, leaning my head against her belly and feeling my son moving around.**

" **I love you so much" I kissed my wife. "Thank you for giving me another chance," I said, remembering how we reconcile...**

 _ **Flashback 3 years ago**_

 **I was just finishing up a meeting when I saw her standing in the reception area of my executive floor, gazing out of the window.**

" **Anastasia?" I gasped, shocked to see her in my building.**

" **Hi… umm, are you busy?" she asked shyly.**

" **Not at all," I said, almost immediately, making her giggle. Ah. My favorite sound…**

 **Since then I courted her, wooed her for a year, and finally, we started dating again, and taking things slow.**

 **I proposed to her a few months after the one year anniversary of our first date. We remarried a few months later in a small, private ceremony at my parent's home, just our immediate family and a few close friends in attendance.**

 _ **Present time**_

 **Now here we are, expecting our first child, and happier than we were before. Ana opened up a small bookstore instead of returning to Grey Publishing. Her memory never came back, but we are creating new ones every day.**

 **Every day I show her how much I love her, and even though I know that she's completely forgiven me I still woo the pants off of her.**

 **I thank God every day for a second chance with my wife and for blessing us with our son.**

" **I really, really love you Anastasia Rose Grey" I shower her face with kisses.**

" **I love you too" she giggles.**

 **I never thought that I would hear that giggle again, let alone have a chance to wake up every day and fall asleep every night with her wrapped in my arms.**

 **She might have forgotten our love, but our hearts and souls know we belong together, and we have come out stronger than before.**

 **The End!**

 **P. S: For those who is still waiting for update to my two other stories I was planning to re-dre-do it also, while Kathy is still there, i'm going to take advantage of it .**

 **As of now I don't know when will I start toto redo it , I'm on my final year of college and it really taking all my time.**

 **Thank you for keep supporting me and my stories until next time byeee! !**


	9. Chapter 9

To clarify, Leslie is the woman Christian dated for awhile but didnt work out. I'm so sorry for all the confusion my first intention was to all of my readers think that Leslie is the wife, but turn out that isn't.

Again I apologize for all the confusion, I forgot to clear it from the last chapter.


End file.
